


A step towards a century long relationship

by cupcakesandsymphonies



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: 2P, 2P Hetalia, 2Ptalia, 2p fruk - Freeform, Hetalia, M/M, aph, child!2p!england
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakesandsymphonies/pseuds/cupcakesandsymphonies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francois find a strange little boy in the forests of England and discovers the other is also a nation,it is their first step towards their long relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	A step towards a century long relationship

this is removed because the fic was horrible and didn't follow my headcanons anymore . It was full of mistakes and I didn't review the text.Thanks for your comprehension


End file.
